


Craig and Tweek

by Koiia



Category: South Park
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:12:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5764345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koiia/pseuds/Koiia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tweek makes a move</p>
<p>(set in the same time as "The Bet")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Craig and Tweek

**Author's Note:**

> What a bad title. I hope you like this one. It's pretty much like "The Bet". If you like this one then read that it is Kenny/Stan

Craig was getting irritated. More so than usual. He was in his room on his bed. But he wasn't alone. Tweek Tweak was with him. Or underneath of him on the bed.He was twitching nervously and his face was red as all hell. He held his hands onto his zipper tightly as Craig attempted to tug at it.  
"C'mon asshole."  
"C-craig w-wait."  
Craig had honestly had enough of waiting. He and Tweek have been dating for a few months and they were pratically in a relationship now but it was exclusive to everyone else except a few people.  
They usually hung out in Craig's room when they wanted to be alone. Things would start off with awkward talking, then they'd maybe watch a movie, then they would kiss.Hands would go up shirts but then that was it.Tweek sent Craig a message saying that he wanted to go farther, but now he was backing out as usual. That reason pissed him off. If it was Craig who mentioned going farther there wouldn't be a problem.But that wasn't the case this time.  
Craig grabbed Tweek's wrists with one hand and pulled them upward. With the other one he started pulling down Tweek's zipper revealing his white briefs. Tweek started moving his legs wildly and shaking his head. He couldn't move his arms good because Craig had a good grip.  
"Gah!"  
"..."  
When Tweek felt Craig tug on the waist of his pants he felt a shot of adrenaline and he freed his wrist and pushed Craig off of him with his knees. Craig went back and he let go of Tweek and leaned against the wall. Tweek sat up breathing deeply. He copied Craig's position and sat up on the bed and leaned against the wall. They were quiet for a good minute. Craig took out his phone and started texting someone. Tweek twiddled his thumbs and looked at his pants nervously. He then took a deep breath.  
"Craig I-"   
Tweek was stopped to see Craig's middle finger in his face. Craig didn't even look at him. But Tweek wasn't mad. He knew he had ticked off Craig. Tweek brought his legs up and hugged his knees. After another minute went by Tweek got up and collected his things. He walked to Craig's bedroom door and opened. 

"I-i'll see you tomorrow, C-craig."  
Craig looked up at Craig before looking back at his phone. Without anything else to say, Tweek left and went on home.   
\--  
Tweek had gone a longer route on his way home. He didn't want to be with his parents just yet. They ticked him off sometimes. He crossed the tracks and found himself at Kenny's house. He knocked on the door and Carol opened the door.  
"Well what are you doing here little man?"  
"I uh...where's Kenny?"  
"He's in his room I think. C'mon in."  
Tweek went in and ignored the sights and smells of Kenny's house. He went into Kenny's room and fortunately enough Kenny was there. Kenny was sitting on his bed reading a playboy magazine.   
"Kenny...it didn't work. I backed out man!It was just too much pressure!"  
Kenny looked up at him. "It's okay." He seemed to say. Kenny hopped off his bed and got on the floor. He took out a DVD.  
"Watch this."  
Tweek held the DVD and looked at the sloppy handwriting. He turned his head at how vulgar the name was. He couldn't bring himself to repeat what its name was. Kenny immediately went back to the magazine.  
"Ugh."

\--  
"So he backed out huh?"   
Clyde had arrived a few minutes after Tweek had left. Clyde was the one Craig had texted earlier. Clyde laid on the floor looking at a playboy magazine with his feet in the air. Craig stayed on the bed on his phone.

"Yeah. He just started flipping out."  
"Are you sure he feels the same way about you the way you feel about him?"  
"I don't care." Craig said, but he was lying.  
"It's weird how you two started out. Him crying his eyes out and you kissing him..."  
"I don't care."  
"Maybe he'll break up with you." Clyde looked up at Craig who was also looking back at him.  
"I doubt that."  
"So anyway you wanna hear something crazy.Craig you won't believe it."  
"What?"  
"So this one day I was out in the park and I heard something in the bushes. I walked out and I saw Stan and Kenny."  
"Yeah they hang out...so what?"  
"Well-"  
___________  
The next day went as usual with everyone at school. Ms.Choksondik was teaching the kids about history. Craig was slowly going to sleep and with the way he laid his head he could easily see Tweek since both were in the back row. Tweek looked over at him then quickly looked forward. Craig thought it was annoying how Tweek did that. The next time Tweek looked Craig stuck his middle finger out. Tweek blushed and looked forward again. Craig couldn't keep his eyes open any longer and when he got yelled at he was sent to the counselor for flipping off the teacher. 

Later on the bell had rung and Craig was on his way home. He could here Cartman's voice from behind him, he was walking and talking with the rest of the boys. He couldn't stand that he lived on the same street as them so when he got home he was glad. He went up to his room and fed Stripe. He took out his phone answering all his messages he had gotten in school.He had gotten a message from Tweek.

"We need to talk."  
On the outside Craig didn't seem effective but on the inside his heart dropped a bit.  
"Maybe he'll break up with you" he remembered Clyde mentioning. Craig sucked his teeth and put his phone in his pocket.He was secretly dreading their meeting now.  
___________

Craig walked up to the Tweak's door and knocked on it. Tweek opened the door.  
"Oh hey dude." He welcomed Craig in. Craig walked in and took a deep breath. Tweek and him went into his room.   
Craig went to sit on Tweek's bed and expected Tweek to join him but he didn't.   
"Why don't you just say it already so I don't waste my time." Craig blurted out.  
Tweek's eyes widened. "Huh?"  
Craig furrowed his brow but he couldn't look up at Tweek. "Just break up with me already."  
Tweek walked over to Craig. "I didn't invite you here to break up with you."

"Then what did yo-...Tweek?" Tweek had went over and knelt in front of Craig. Tweek's face was red but he didn't say anything.   
Tweek proceeded to kiss Craig in between his legs and pull down his zipper. Craig only watched, he was quite shocked at what Tweek was doing. Tweek rubbed his fingers along the bulge of Craig's pants. He pulled down his underwear a bit and closed his eyes. He started to shake. It was clear he was nervous. Craig knew what Tweek was up to and liked that Tweek tried to make an effort. He placed his hand on Tweek's cheek. Tweek stopped shaking so much and started to lick the tip of Craig's member.   
Tweek licked from the tip to the base then back up. He'd lick to the base then put his lips around him and suck his way to the top. Craig closed his mouth and watched intently as Tweek sucked him off. He couldn't help but place his hands on Tweek's face, holding it.   
"C-can I?" Craig asked. Tweek really didn't know what he meant but he nodded his head anyway.  
Craig began moving Twek's head manually and bucked his hips a little.   
"Don't you dare stop." Craig whispered. Tweek grabbed Craig's knees bracing himself as Craig thrusted into his mouth. Craig had never gotten a blowjob before. It lived up to the hype.   
Tweek started hitting his hands on Craig's knees and pushed himself off. Tweek started taking deep breaths. Craig apologized, he had not realized that Tweek was gagging.   
Craig took Tweek's hand and laid on the bed with him. They started kissing.   
"Tweek I want to try something." 

Before Tweek knew it him and Craig were in a 69 position. Only that Craig still had his clothes on and Tweek was completely naked. Craig opened his mouth and pushed down Tweek's waist until his member was in his mouth. Tweek bit his lip and looked down to see Craig's boner pointing straight at him. He continued to give him a blowjob.  
After a minute both boys were moving their hips into the others mouth. It felt good to please the other while also being pleasured yourself. Craig and Tweek were moaning uncontrollably. Both of them were too deep into pleasure and did not think to warn the other of their cumming. They both started to thrust faster and without rythm as they drew closer to climax. Tweek bobbed his head fast and Craig swirled his tongue as much as possible. 

Tweek's knees bucked underneathe of him pushing himself deeper into Craig's mouth. Tweek moaned very loudly as he came into Craig's mouth. It shot right into the back of Craig's throat and he bucked a bit. Craig had never heard Tweek moan like that. It made him want to cum very badly. Craig pushed Tweek off of him and laid him on his back. Craig brought his hips up to Tweek's mouth. 

"S-suck it now." Tweek placed a pillow underneathe his head so to not strain his neck and he began to bob his bed as best he could. Craig was impatient being so close to the edge and he leaned over a bit and began thrusting. He placed a hand underneath Craig's head to bring it up more and thrusted faster. 

"Oh fuck." Craig whispered. "Oh fuck!"   
He bucked one last time before cumming. Tweek let his head fall back onto the pillow as Craig came on him. "Ohhhhh~ fuck!"  
\-------   
Craig and Tweek took a nap after that. They both woke up together and began kissing. 

"I'm going to go home now. It's getting late."  
"Oh o-o-ok." Tweek sat up and began to put his underwear. Craig ran a finger down his back then pulled him back.   
"C-craig wh-what's wrong? Ah!" Craig hugged Tweek from behind while sitting up and brought his fingers over Tweek's nipples and the other one to trail down to Tweek's bulge.   
Craig couldn't get Tweek off his mind and he wanted to do more.

**Author's Note:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> you know me


End file.
